mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Admin I just followed the rules on the admin page, plus I was expecting a funny response. Like you randomly growing wings and eating them. o.o And OMIGOSH TEMPLATE COUNT EXCEEDED --'Neural777' 13:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) }} Guilty as charged. Neuralman Promotion Stuff }} }} Neuralman Promotion 2 Blog of dire importance! The Site Notice Me... Moving More Requests...Again! *Hi, Blanky, it's me, Emirilee! Um, I'm hope I'm not annoying you with my requests and all, but can you please revise my Sim request? I'd like a new pic of my Sim. ^^;; Here's the details: Eyes: The blue-ish eyes that Linda and Summer (in every game except MySims Agents) have! Hairstyle and Color: Cassandra's exact hairstyle! Even the hair color is the same! (I'm trying to copy MC Emi's purple hair! ><;; I couldn't help it! It's so cute!) Skin Color: Tan. Mouth: The normal smiling mouth that DJ Candy and company have. Just like the mouth I had in my last Sim Request. ^^ Outfit Description: The outfit that Crystal wears in MySims! Face Tattoos: The swirly cute pink blush that's kind of like a spiral! Don't mistakingly choose the small circle ones, please! Accessories: None! Background: It doesn't matter, just like last time! Also (I hope I'm not asking too much here!), can you please create me a word bubble? For the life of me, I can't understand how to make one! Pretty please? XD Thanks! Just make MC Emi the icon (I love MC Emi!). Also, the top part is purple, and the bottom part should be pink. The font color can be white and Comic Sans MS. ^^ Thanx! --Emirilee 22:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) New Yuki Pic JUNIOR and uh... i know this might make me sound inpatient but have u finished the yuki pic yet!!... PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE}} . I really dunno if it was considered "ALOT", but it took a while to finish. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} YES YES YES!!! }} Hiopsly Blankynaitor Hiya!!!!!!!!!!! It's me Go-Go, I am on recluting you to a new..... MySim Pictureee!!! (hope it doesn't matter) Well the Same charateristiks and umm...the background didn't care in the inicial part ok? And one more thingy..... Can you create my Word Bubble please, please!!!! I didn't unserstan A heck And I star to get bored of tha same Signature. Just only lime green on the top, purple down, letter georgia, and the image the same as mysim character transparent. I hope it isn't any prob. Ok any thingy Be welcome at my Talk P.--A go-go Sim 18:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC)